Firebird
by Himmelstrasse
Summary: Una joven Yavanna despierta de uno de sus primeros inviernos. Este fic participa en el reto #8 del fórum "El Poney Pisador", la "Valaquenta imperecedera". One shot.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes y las situaciones aquí planteadas son propiedad de Tolkien, no obtengo nada más que el puro placer de escribir (y profanar) el trabajo del buen profesor, así como los geniales reviews de lectores guapetonsísimos. Este fic pertenece al reto #8 del Poney Pisador, "Valaquenta Imperecedera". **

**Formato: One Shot. Palabras aproximadas: 1900. **

**Soundtrack (esta vez es importante ;D): **Firebird de Igor Stravinsky

* * *

**Firebird **

Una vaharada cálida, de proveniencia desconocida, la ayudó a despertar. Renació de una gota de hielo, diluida por aquella tibia voluta. Era de los primeros inviernos a los que Yavanna sobrevivía, y todas esas veces le parecían eternos. De igual modo, no le molestaba. Sabía que todo debía tener un ciclo, tal como Ilúvatar lo había dispuesto antes del inicio, en las melodías que les indicó que compusieran. Incluso era uno de los primeros acordes en los que Melkor estuvo en sintonía con sus hermanos, aunque, fiel a su naturaleza, trataba que las pocas creaciones que hiciese fueran arrasadoras y voluntariosas, tratando, como siempre, de estropear el trabajo de los demás. Fruto de su temperamento avasallador nació el invierno, de ventiscas heladas y frío insoportable que de tan gélido, quemaba las hojas de los árboles, las marchitaba y estropeaba y hacía corrupción de las habilidades de muchos de sus hermanos. Por ejemplo, de la brisa plácida de Manwë las convertía en ventarrones insoportables, los tibios ríos y lagunas de Ulmo, que corrían libres por el resto del año, en esos meses se volvían inermes, congelándolos hasta el punto de ser incapaces de albergar vida. Sería una época difícil para los hijos de Ilúvatar cuando llegaran, sobre todo cuando estaba de malas, porque era cuando todas aquellas calamidades arreciaban y aún los más capaces resentirían los estragos que el vala mayor podía crear. No importaba mucho, porque Yavanna (y ella esperaba que también sus hermanos) pretendía recompensarlos el resto del año, otorgándoles calidez, frescura, alimento, en fin, todo aquello que los enviados de Eru desearan. Por esta razón, la valië pretendía apresurarse, pues ya estaba bien entrado el mes de Súlimë y eso significaba que se avecinaba la primavera.

Desperezándose de su sueño, emergió de la pequeña cueva que la protegía de las inclemencias del tiempo y se dispuso a partir. Ese día, al parecer, Melkor había decidido no causarle problemas con una de sus usuales tormentas y el valle que ante ella se mostraba era de un blanco aperlado, inmaculado, y la textura algodonosa de la nieve le hicieron _casi _lamentar que tuviese que derretirla. Cuando el paisaje se veía así de hermoso y puro no podía hacer menos que agradecerle a Melkor que estropease de esta manera los dominios de sus hermanos, pues, de todas sus corrupciones, esta era, sin duda, la más bella.

Gracias al calor que emanaban las lámparas construidas por su esposo, ella creció y se hizo fuerte, de ser una tímida gota de hielo que desafiaba la gravedad se transformó en una bonita voluta de humo, de formas caprichosas, que derretía la nieve a su paso y con su manto multicolor reverdecía aquel bosque milenario y plantaba las semillas que fueron destruidas por el invierno. Fue un trabajo arduo, pero satisfactorio, el llenar de nuevo de frescor y color el valle; a la valië le fascinaba ver las hojas retoñar, las coníferas desprenderse de los ribetes blancos que los cubrían, los animalillos que abandonaban las madrigueras en donde hibernaron por tanto tiempo, el trinar de los pájaros que por fin desplegaban sus alas. En fin, los meses de marzo y abril eran sus favoritos; los más arduos de completar, porque después de ello todos sus frutos seguían su camino, y ella sólo tenía que plantar las semillas para que a lo largo del año germinasen, para que todos sus hermanos contribuyesen al esplendor de Arda, para tenerlo listo para cuando los Primeros Nacidos arribasen, pero ella es feliz con su contribución y siente un orgullo inigualable desprovisto de soberbia, pues sabe que eso es lo que tiene que hacer, lo que quiere hacer y siempre le fue destinado.

Yavanna se transfiguró de nuevo, pasando de su estado etéreo e informe, a una forma física, una que, ella imagina, sería parecida a los hijos de Eru. Se recrea en las sensaciones que le dan este nuevo receptáculo, disfruta de sus pies desnudos sobre el césped húmedo, escucha con gozo las canciones de las aves. Suelta una pequeña risilla al darse cuenta que, en su emoción exacerbada, ha hecho que un árbol de manzanos de sus frutos antes de tiempo. Toma una manzana y se deleita en su textura, en su sabor, en su color, tan parecida a su propio cabello.

La dadora de frutos retorna a su forma incorpórea, para así poder trepar hasta la copa de uno de sus amados árboles, para así vislumbrar su obra completa. Al llegar a la punta, puede observar la maravilla de sus creaciones, pero puede llegar a vislumbrar una parte desnuda, sin verdor. Es una montaña, alta y majestuosa, que se yergue lóbrega en el extremo meridional del valle. A Yavanna le parece curioso, pues es entre las únicas creaciones de Aulë que no ha sido tocada por su manto. Al principio cree que ha sido descuido suyo, con todas las cosas que debe adornar y las semillas que tiene que sembrar, pero pronto se da cuenta que la tierra sigue yerma y árida, aun cuando ha posado sus manos sobre ella, aun cuando ha utilizado sus poderes más de lo que debería en aquel suelo. Vuela suavemente sobre las estribaciones rocosas, a ras del piso, y lo que otrora fuera una curiosidad natural de la valië ahora se convierte en verdadera incertidumbre al descubrir que no ha crecido ningún tipo de vegetación en toda la montaña. Trata de llegar hasta la cima de ésta, pues tiene el presentimiento que quizá algo se esconde allá arriba que no deja germinar sus semillas que con tanto cuidado ha preparado. Sobrevolando el área, llega hasta la punta y observa un enorme cráter, con una forma extraña en el medio. Se acerca caminando de puntillas hasta dicho objeto, ingenuamente preguntándose cómo es posible que, su esposo, siendo tan perfeccionista con sus obras, pudiese dejar aquella deformidad en una de ellas. Con aprensión mira dicha formación, la cual puede emular, de cierta manera, un ave gigantesca, terrorífica y la toca con uno de sus verdes dedos, pues asume que, quizá esa _cosa _es lo que impide que las cosas crezcan como deben, que probablemente, haciendo que algo germine de ahí pueda repercutir en todo el lugar. Sin embargo, un instante después de haber posado un poco de su poder en esa roca, puede mirar que unos enormes ojos rojos la miran, que esa formación cobra vida y se levanta, amenazante, sobre la valië, dispuesto a atacarla, era Melkor. Yavanna, demasiado exhausta para tratar de luchar con él, gracias a los reiterados intentos por hacer crecer algo en aquél volcán, sólo puede pensar en escapar y sobrevivir para salvar sus bosques; huye de la montaña y llega a las fronteras de los mismos, tratando de crear algo para protegerlos, cuando voltea y puede ver que el poderío de su hermano ha aumentado exponencialmente; Melkor aún conserva la forma de un ave, parecida a las águilas de Manwë, pero de dimensiones colosales y con alas de fuego, que escupen llamas y derriten hasta la más dura de las rocas, formando ríos rojos que marchitan y destruyen todo a su paso, desprendiendo motas de polvo que escaldan, enviciando el aire, aniquilando cada resquicio del valle. La valië siente terror, ya ni siquiera por ella misma, sino por todos aquellas bestiecillas que no podrán huir, que tendrán que abandonar sus hogares para un futuro incierto, lleno de fuego y humo, en que quizá ya no volviesen a ver la luz de Illuin y Ormal cuando se disipase aquella nube que oscurecía todo, producto también de la devastación de Melkor. Trepa a la copa de uno de los árboles más grandes, y le suplica, le implora a su hermano que termine con su juego devastador, trata de hacerlo entrar en razón, de explicarle todos esos argumentos que a ella tanto le conmueven, que a él simplemente no le interesan y con horror puede ver que él se regodea en el caos que ha creado, e incluso recrudece sus azotes y comienza a perseguirla, dejando tras de sí toda una estela de llamaradas y humo que incendian el lugar. Yavanna, exhausta de la persecución, se encara a Melkor, y lo último que ve es el reflejo amarillento y terrible de sus ojos de fuego.

Cuando despertó de nuevo, un poco embotada, pudo ver a Aulë, transfigurado en un alce, que la miraba desde arriba con una expresión compasiva. Ella no quiere que la vea así, sucia, cubierta de ceniza y derrotada, pero al parecer, a él no parece importarle, e incluso, puede dejarse entrever que también él arrastra una cierta culpa con él, por no haber acudido cuando ella lo necesitaba. Él le ofreció una de sus astas para llevarla, pues ella se encuentra demasiado cansada, demasiado triste para poder hacer sus usuales danzas. Decir que se encuentra devastada sería decir poco, sobre todo cuando mira toda la desolación que Melkor ha dejado tras de sí. Puede sentir el dolor de sus árboles, de sus frutos y de todos los seres vivos que algún día albergaron su hogar allí, y a raíz de todo el sufrimiento percibido Yavanna se aferra fuertemente al cuello de Aulë, buscando consuelo, y empieza a llorar amargamente. Le parece verdaderamente injusto, saber que todo el amor que le imprimió a cada semilla, a cada hoja, fue en vano, que en un instante, sin siquiera sentir culpa, Melkor pudiese echar por tierra todo, por su capricho, porque puede. No era justo, y se disponía a maldecir su nombre cuando entreabre sus ojos y puede ver que, de sus lágrimas, brotan pequeñas flores, amarillas y blancas ¡Aún puede germinar algo! ¡En medio de aquél campo de destrucción, todavía puede crecer algo! Yavanna, entre sorprendida y aliviada, se desprende del lomo de Aulë, y solloza aún más, esta vez por una razón muy diferente al dolor que hace algunos instantes la embargaba, llora de dicha, esperanzada, entendiendo verdaderamente el significado de "todo debe tener un ciclo" pues, no importa cuántas veces un bosque, o una montaña, o lo que fuese, incluso puede que no importe la magnitud del daño, siempre habría al menos una ínfima esperanza para renacer, pues así se había dispuesto, desde el inicio. La valië, todavía estaba tratando de comprender en su totalidad el significado de aquella prueba, cuando sintió que Ulmo también la estaba auxiliando, pues pequeñas gotitas de lluvia caían para apagar aquellos resquicios de fuego, humedeciendo el terreno para dejarlo listo para cuando ella se dispusiera a sembrar de nuevo esas semillas; la valië también aprendió otra lección aquella vez: no estaba sola. Con fuerzas renovadas, Yavanna retomó su tarea, ahora mucho más ardua que anteriormente, utilizando con mayor ímpetu sus habilidades, no obstante, el resultado no hizo más que complacerla, pues veía que todo su bosque brotaba aún más bello que antes de la intervención de Melkor, que los colores eran más intensos, más vívidos, que incluso lograban brotar arbustos y flores hermosas en el cono del volcán ahora dormido, y mientras Yavanna más se regocijara con aquel espectáculo multicolor sus obras crecían en esplendor. Era cierto, sí, que su hermano mayor hiciera rabiar y arruinara el trabajo de ella, de sus otros hermanos, de Aulë, incluso era posible que les hiciese a los que vendrían lo mismo; pero Yavanna supo que, al final, siempre emergería una melodía mucho más poderosa y avasalladora que cualquier poder que Melkor pudiese ostentar, era la esperanza.

* * *

**Dale, pues es la cosa más indeciblemente cursi que he hecho, algo bastante diferente a lo que suelo hacer, así que pliiis, dejen sus comentarios diciendo qué les pareció, críticas constructivas, etc. **

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
